1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus performing a photographing of a subject automatically, the image pickup method, and a computers readable recording medium recorded with a program thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an image pickup apparatus has been known, which performs photographing automatically when all of the subject people come to face to the image pickup apparatus at the time of photographing a group photograph by detecting the eyes of the subjects. Thereby, a photograph in a state in which all the people face to the image pickup apparatus can be obtained.